Dance With The Devil
by NekoQuinn
Summary: Summary inside.
1. 01 And The Wires Are Pulled

01 And the Wires Are pulled

Dance with the Devil

By: ShizukaAio10

I Stared out the alley bored as a typical teenager could be after standing stone still for four hours again **_four hours_**, a receiver occupied me left ear occasionally filling it with static followed by the voices of my comrades. I sighed slightly annoyed; I always got the gay jobs such as look out as the primary example since that was what I was currently doing. I was twirling a kunai around my finger absent minded the swish of the blade slicing through the air the only quiet sound in the alley. I rolled my eyes as the voice I had been waiting on came over the receiver.

**"Are we ready?"**

I couldn't help but decide to be a smart allelic. **"I've been ready for the last four hours I've been standing here in the black alley, but by all means if your ready feel free to come join me."**

**"Watch it brat!"** the male voice warned.

**"Oh, bite me."** I growled pulling the receiver out of my ear while the voice yelled for a minute making the microphone screech with feedback. I listened slightly but not really caring about what he was saying odds where it was just a bunch of cuss words directed at me.

**"Alright we got any eyes?"** the voice asked calmly yet seriously.

I leaned around the corner to look at the old run down warehouse. **"Jeb it looks like no one has been here in the last twenty- four centuries."** I said watching the warehouse closely just then I saw to shadows emerge from the woods near by and enter the dilapidated warehouse from a hole in the side of the structure. **"Wait, I got two!"** I hissed quickly flipping my kunai around ready to attack.

**"describe 'em."** Jeb said happily

I frowned, _'why does he care what they look like?'_ I Stared at the hole for a minute trying to recollect their shadowy appearance the darkness had hid them from my sight almost completely so I had to do a little guess work and a few comparisons. **" Well first guy looked about Talon's height wearing a cloak, second guy was about a head taller wearing identical cloths but was carrying something on his back that looked like a over sized sword,"** I answered pushing further back into the alley covering my mouth as I talked. **"they just entered the warehouse."**

**"Alright don't worry about 'em that's who were here to see."** Jeb the _"boss"_ of our little group replied sounding satisfied.

My frown deepened. **"Hang on, Jeb you told me that this was a heist not a chat session."** I quietly yelled into the receiver.

**"Think of it as and information heist brat, but believe me it's really easy to get you to believe what ever we tell you."** Jeb replied laughing.

I glared at the wall burning a hole through it well not really burning more like carving out a hole with my telekinesis. _'How did I not know that very second he told me? Oh yeah I'm gullible as a three year old talking to her mommy.'_ I mentally growled clenching my fist while snapping my teeth together making an audible noise. I was imagining the wall as Jeb wishing I could seriously just break a wrist or something for him messing with me...again...for the 50th time! He had done the same exact thing two nights ago and strangely enough we had come to the exact same spot and I had been stationed in the exact same alley, across the street from the exact same warehouse, next to the exact same forest. Yeah I should have known.

**"Alright let's go, Kyoko give us the signal."**

I ripped my eyes away from the wall dashing around the corner into the moonlight using my telekinesis to keep my feet off the ground and accelerate myself to the ware house. To onlookers I was nothing but a black and white blur I loved doing this it felt good like I could out run anything in the world. I reached the warehouse skidding to a halt next to the side near the hole where the two walked in. I peeked in quickly trying to find them among the shadows but it was too dark and I didn't have time to waste Jeb would know if I was delaying. I slipped past the whole circling around the side to walk around to the opening doors. I crouched down near the door placing my hand over my voice imitating a raven caw, using my hand to amplify my voice. All at once four blurs darted from different locations to join me at the ware house.

**"Good work brat,"** Jeb said coming to stand next to me, just before he back handed me. **"but don't ever get smart with me"** the force of the smack made my head snap to the side making my neck crack; I felt my skin split to open a gash. I was debating which hurt more getting punch with metal knuckles by Talon or getting backhanded by Jeb while he was wearing his weird metal finger glove that was really sharp and jagged. I felt blood trickle down from the gash on my cheek and then the decision was apparent: Talon hurt worse but Jeb left more marks. The force may have made my neck crack but I stood my ground and didn't stumble. This apparently annoyed the crap out of Jeb so being his big bad self he took it a step further. Grabbing me by my collar he slammed me into the outer wall of the warehouse; I grunted from the force but it was choked off by Jeb punching me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me.

**"Do you understand me brat?"** he asked holding me up by my shirt collar.

**"Sure Jeb I got it memorized."** I said straightening up in his hold.

Jeb let go of my collar allowing my dangling feet to touch the ground again. **"Good, now be a good brat and wait here while we settle some business"** Jeb said walking away. The three other followed only Afrit gave me a concerned glance. Afrit was a tall raven haired teen and Jeb's only son; which I swear up and down is a straight up lie seeing as how Afrit was a 360 of Jeb.

Afrit was quiet, sweet, and caring, plus unless it was completely necessary Afrit wouldn't even hurt a fly, where as Jeb would rip out the wings and sit there torturing it long and slow till it twitched itself to death. They looked alike and that was about it only Afrit was a tad bit shorter then Jeb. I gave Afrit a short nod to let him know I was still OK which he acknowledged with a small two fingered salute. He followed Jeb and the other two into the warehouse leaving the door cracked a bit so I'd be able to at least hear what went on.

Sadly though Jeb ruined the plan **"Afrit shut that dang door!"**

**"Sure Dad,"**Afrit replied quietly I caught a glimpse of his topaz eye through the crack **"Sky light."** he whispered before shutting the door with a quiet thud so Jeb knew it was shut.

I smirked Afrit always had my back for situations like this I really couldn't place how Afrit figured out there was a sky light in a matter of seconds but hey it was awesome. I'd have to talk to him about that to learn how to do it that sounded really useful. I stood back away from the door and used my telekinesis to levitate myself into the sky to the roof careful not to actually touch down I may be slick but I wasn't that slick. I maneuvered my way past the sky light nervous that they'd be able to see me even if there was no actual moon or stars for that matter. I opened a portal a few feet away from the sky light through the roof I slid my way through the portal till my waist up was inside the building.

Torch light danced off the wall giving everything an eerie glow. In the center of the dimly lit room I could make out Jeb, Afrit, and our other guys Talon and Rei. Standing opposite of them hidden deeply in the shadows was the two guys wearing the identical cloaks or so I assumed.

**"So where is she?"** one of the cloaked guys asked in a slightly deep voice.

**"Right outside"** Jeb answered.

_'Well safe to say they're talking about me...'_ I thought quirking an eyebrow and coming further into the room.

**"Why are you stalling in giving her over, we're paying you for her"** a deeper voice that shook the wall asked probably a little too loud cause Jeb cast a worried glance to the door I could make out one of Talon's silencers next to the door to make sure I wouldn't be able to eavesdrop on them. The guy's voice was rough and it was defiantly creepy from my spot.

**"I need her for two more days tops for a job"** Jeb answered rather quietly as if he was scared.

I leaned further into the building _'what's up with that nothing that I know of has ever scared Jeb. Well except when Afrit took Talon out for breaking my jaw but hey that was pretty funny and proved Afrit wasn't a wimpy pushover like everyone thought.'_ I thought uneasily. Afrit must have been thinking the same because he cast a glance up at his Dad and shift uncomfortably.

The one that had spoken earlier sighed before speaking again. **"I'm beginning to believe that you're thinking of double crossing us."**

**"No, I swear just two more days!"** Jeb said hurriedly. Yeah he was defiantly scared.

**"Better not be 'cause if you are I'll shave your son's skin off piece by piece and then feed him to a pack of dogs."** The bigger guy said gripping the thing on his back I shoved myself into the building up to my ankles ready to go defend Afrit if need be, but Jeb side stepped in front of him blocking him from view. I exhaled my held breath slowly pushing my body back up through the roof so I was just in the building from my waist up again.

**"Alright, Alright, where do you want us to deliver her to?"** Jeb asked pushing Afrit toward the door a little, by taking a tentative step back.

**"Don't bother we'll find you."** the less deep voice said and then everything was quiet.

**"Let's get out of here boys before Mr. Freak and Freakier show back up."** Jeb said heading for the door, seeming eager to leave. I ripped out of the portal tail lining for the edge of the roof. I dropped off the edge landing with a thud on the ground sitting cross legged picking up some pebbles and starting to throw them just as the guys walked out, insane timing I know.

**"Come on brat let's go."** Jeb said kicking dirt in my direction. I deflected it with my black energy field. I jumped to my feet only to get knocked back down by Talon.

**"Yeah move it brat"** he said stepping over me.

**"Watch it Talon"** I growled standing back up dusting off my pants.

**"Careful Kyoko I'd hate to see Jeb nail you again."** Rei said placing a hand on top of my head.

**"And I'd hate to see you get thrown through a wall again Rei"** I said glaring up at him.

**"Well, aren't we feisty tonight Kyoko?"** Rei asked ruffling my hair.

I growled quietly swiping at his hand. Rei and Talon, my second and third least favorite people in the entire world, almost as bad as Jeb but neither of them had the guts to actually hit me and hurt me. That didn't stop them from them having Jeb do it for them and the only reason I didn't hurt Jeb was because Afrit was my friend and Jeb was Afrit's dad, that was the only thing protecting him from me and he knew that that's why he encouraged mine and Afrit's friendship so much. I felt a hand on my shoulder but from the lightness I knew it was Afrit.

**"You OK?"** he asked walking a little in front of me.

**"Yeah"** I answered falling into step with him.

**"Well Kyoko did you hear any part of the conversation between our two groups?"** He asked in a whisper.

**"Yeah I got a bit of the conversation."** I said looking up at him.

**"We can talk when-"**

**"You two quit whispering back there or I'll come back there and knock you senseless."** Jeb's yell interrupted our conversation.

I rolled my eyes, _'Yeah and when you say "you", what you really mean is "Kyoko"'_ I thought huffing Afrit became silent also. It was painfully quiet the rest of the walk, which was really strange because normally Jeb was at least bragging about something whether relevant or not. We reached the hideout soon though so I had an excuse to leave the group and head to bed in my room. The "hideout" had actually been my home before I'd met Jeb, Afrit, Talon, and Rei they just moved in. My room was separate from the rest of the house they just crashed in the living room.

The more appropriate word or name for my room would be fort blankets, from the second you walked in you were met by a wall of blankets the prevented you from even entering the room save for a small hole. The blankets literally took up my entire room well at least the entrance portion from the floor all the way to the ceiling I don't know why I found this the most comfortable way to sleep but hey it was defiantly fun. The hole wound its way through the blankets as a tunnel to the center of the blankets where they hollowed into a sort of cocoon reinforced by my telekinesis. I crawled into the tunnel kicking my shoes off on my way in closing the door with my foot. I crawled through the length of the tunnel and dropped down on to the base of the blanket cocoon. I landed with a soft thud curling into a ball the second I hit.

I pulled my black pillow under my head looping my arm under the pillow while pulling my black blanket over me. I dug around in the blankets under me till I found my panda buried within the blankets, the only reason I slept with a panda plushie was because it was from my mom and that was the only reason. Once comfortable I fell into a light but troubled sleep. This wasn't any different from any other night for me; I never slept well even on a good day not since that day.

**"Kyoko you still up?"** Afrit's voice called waking me up instantly.

**"Yeah, I'm up Afrit."** I said plugging in my small hanging light.

I looked up to find Afrit in the tunnel entrance with his eyes shut tight scrunching up his face. I sat up quirking an eyebrow. **"Uh are you decent? Can I come in?"** he asked keeping his eyes close.

I sighed **"yeah, come on in Afrit."** I shoved my panda back down into the blankets so Afrit didn't see it. It was slightly awkward explaining why a sixteen year old slept with a stuffed panda at night.

Afrit slid out of the tunnel landing face first in a roll on the blankets at my feet, I tried my best to stifle my laugh. Afrit sighed not doing anything to remove his face from the blankets I supposed he was trying to make up an excuse for the bad landing; eventually though he sat back up so we were eye level and facing each other.

**"So what's the scoop with the whole meeting tonight?"** I asked starting up the conversation.

**"I don't know where I should start, it's all so complicated."** he said shrugging

**"Well, who were the two big guys then let's start there and work our way through."** I suggested remembering the two shadowy guys.

**"Dang Kyoko you would ask the one thing I cant answer,"** Afrit said scratching the back of his head. **"All I know is they're bad news, some thing about them is just straight up creepy."** he said frowning. I frowned too it normally took a lot to creep Afrit out seeing as how he lived with creepy sexist pigs that basically wrote the book on being creepy.

**"OK what's up with them paying Jeb?"** I was pretty sure of the answer but I wanted to be completely sure before I jumped to conclusions.

**"For some reason they're desperate to get you, don't know why exactly, but anyway they offered my dad four million yen in exchange for you,"** Afrit said rather ashamed **"And he accepted."** he finished bowing his head.

I wasn't exactly shocked more betrayed I guess and I felt a little stupid I didn't see it coming. **"Well that is uh troublesome, how long till their little transaction?"** I asked laying back down staring at the ceiling.

Afrit was quiet for a moment **"Tomorrow after our job they're tracking us down to come and take you."** Afrit confirmed looking sad.

I huffed before punching Afrit's arm lightly **" 'ey, cheer up A"** I said soothingly. **"What's the job?"** I asked trying to switch over conversations to something less life changing and dramatic. Too bad it was a wasted attempt.

**"Assassinations"** Afrit said sinking even lower into his depressed mood

**"OK Afrit, how many are we talking about exactly, it isn't like some ultra heavy mission is it?"** I asked quietly getting a sinking feeling in my stomach.

**"Two...A Father and son"** Afrit said sighing

Now I knew why he felt so bad unlike me Afrit still had a conscious and a family so missions like this always made him upset. **"That's not too bad..."** I said frowning even more then I already had been.

**"Yeah but..."**

**"I know"**

**"Kyoko what are you going to do?"**

**"what is Kyoko suppose to be doing something about."** I asked using third person to refer to myself.

Afrit gave me a disbelieving the look. **"Kyoko are you serious, did you forget about the two guys coming to take you in the span of two minutes?"** Afrit asked letting his mouth hang open a little.

**" I didn't forget Afrit, you just switched initial topics on me without letting me know so I was a little lost. I'm going to wait play along till opportunity strikes then do something about it."** I said pulling my pillow under my head again.

**"Well do you want help with your plan even though I can think of a few fatal flaws in the plan."** Afrit said looking up from his sulking.

**"No Afrit, if you got hurt or in trouble I'd never forgive myself"** I said giving a vague shake of my head.

**"yeah Kyoko OK I guess I see your point but if I do decide to help anyway don't hate me for it please Kyoko."** Afrit said smirking. **"Well I got to go before I'm sorely missed."** he said standing up the best he could on the unstable blankets.

**"Right, see ya"** I said watching him leave.

After Afrit was gone I curled back up into a little ball with my panda blanket and pillow. Sleep came slow as usual, and when it came there was no rest in it, only nightmare from my darkest memories. Though for some reason I felt like I was being watched but I knew I was alone in my cocoon I soon fell asleep though so I thought no more of it.

--

A raven haired teen was staring down at a basin of water passively; his crimson eyes watched the water closely though they were slightly concealed by his hat and his bangs.

**"Well what do you think Itachi?"** A tall figure asked from behind the teen.

The teen removed his hat revealing his features. **"Not exactly your most threatening person you'd meet amongst thieves."** Itachi said glancing up from the basin of water.

The other man grunted. **"So an easy grab-and-go you say Itachi?"**

Itachi looked up at him. **"I didn't say that exactly Kisame but I believe it won't be that hard to take the girl."**

Kisame laughed removing his hat also to reveal his face. His skin was a faint bluish tint making it seem like he had recently been unfrozen, his teeth were sharp and jagged like a sharks, and on his cheeks black marks formed what looked like gills. **"This should be rather relaxing for a change then."** He said a razor sharp smile marring his features.

Itachi looked down at the water a slightly distorted picture of a girl wrapped up in a blanket within a million more blankets with a panda hugged to her chest was vaguely visible. Itachi spit into the water and the image disappeared leaving behind clear blue water.

**"Hey you two! It is way past curfew get back to your homes now!"** a guard yelled from behind Itachi. Kisame replaced his hat on his head as did Itachi.

**"Itachi lemme take him out he's being fairly annoying starting a ruckus in the dead of night."** Kisame said gripping the hilt of the thing on his back; Itachi said nothing he just watched the guard. Kisame took his silent as a yes and advanced on the guard. The guard didn't even get time to react before Kisame had shaved him right in half. **"Aw poor guy didn't even have time to deflect Samehada."**the bandages around Samehada had ripped away to reveal the actual sword.

The sword itself was an oddity the sword was made of dark blue scales that were razor sharp and layered to make the large sword, the hilt was long with a yellow hue topped with a small white skull. The scales seemed to shift for a few seconds as they devoured the chakra of the corpse. Kisame replaced the giant sword on his back smiling visciously.

**"I love doing that!"** he said adjusting his hat so it concealed most of his face again.

Itachi looked away. **"Kisame, let's go before more of them show up and we have to make a scene, and have to clean up a huge mess of corpses."**

Kisame and Itachi dashed away leaving the mutilated corpse where it lay the crossed over the river and back into the forest where they were to wait to get their target the legacy of the Haruka clan.

--

**"Hey brat, get up!"** Jebs voice called waking me up.

I cracked open my left eye looking around Jeb wasnt in here but I was pretty sure he was right outside my door. This was the one place that Talon, Rei, and Jeb would never follow me into, that was because I had threatened them not to or it would be their life of course Rei didnt take me seriously and wound up in the hospital, so whenever they needed me they sent Afrit in after me.

I levitated my self out of the blanket drifting to the edge I opened a portal to the other side of my blanket fort into my actual room where all my stuff was. I dressed quickly into a pair of black baggy pants, a navy blue and black short sleeve shirt, and a black hoodie with a corset like back with white stitching that made angel wings. After I dressed I ghosted (1) through the blankets reaching my door to leave.

**"Brat I told you to-!"** Jeb yelled into my face. I cringed as my ears rang like a church bell.

**"I heard you Jeb."** I said trying to return hearing to my right ear.

**"Then answer."** he said flicking my forehead, turning on his heel and stalking away.

I glared at the back of his head. _'Butt hole.'_ I though seething, I growled before following not forgetting to slam the door.

**"Sounds like sleeping beauty is up"** Talon said smirking at me from the table.

**"Can it you sexist pig."** I spat kicking the table jarring his plate of food almost spilling it.

Talon pouted slightly **"Ow that hurts."**

**"Dang new record, she up for a minute and she has already got you pouting."**Rei cut in shoving Talon lightly.

I glared venomously at the apple in my hand causing it to implode sending apple fragments flying everywhere.

**"Looks like we have a new way to make apple sauce."** Rei joked flicking a piece of apple off my cheek.

**"Idiots"** I growled grabbing another apple and going outside.

I walked quietly on the soft grass allowing the dew to soak the end of my pants. I bit into the apple wincing at the loud crunch it made, I savored the bittersweet taste while chewing, and I swallowed allowing the food to slide down my throat.

**"Nice day eh girl?"** a voice asked from behind me.

I turned to look behind me and was surprised to see a random and not Talon, Rei, or even Jeb. This guy was a good two or three feet taller then me and twice my size in body mass at least. I couldn't see his face though because his hat covered it; he wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. On his back he had some thing huge and bandaged up and there was a hilt so I was guessing it was a sword. Some thing about this guy was both familiar and unnerving me though so I took a step back.

**"Uh yeah I guess it is"** I replied tossing away my apple. I slid my hand into my pocket where I had an emergency smoke pellets; hey every self respecting ninja thief has some. _'why so I feel like I recognize this guy.'_ I thought watching him closely.

**"Perfect day for a walk don't you think so?"** he said taking a step toward me.

_'RAPEIST!'_ I mentally shouted **"uh I'm not much of a walker you have fun though."** I said walking around him as fast as I could manage toward the house,

Before I was two steps behind him he had me by the arm **"Ah come on I insist"** with that he threw me into a nearby tree.

I knew the guy was big but geez considering the tree was twenty feet away and there was still enough force to bend the freaking tree and what felt like break my back. I ricochet off the tree and hit the ground with a hard thud, rolling on my stomach I laid there wishing the throbbing in my back would stop. I tried to push myself up off the ground but that only made it worse so I laid back down groaning.

**"hmm might have over done it a bit eh Itachi"** the guy said from what sounded like above me. I could barely see anything though because of my hair though I was pretty sure the hulking sun blocking mass above me really couldn't be anyone but him unless his friend was bigger. Or was he talking to himself when he said Itachi that'd be weird?  
**"Possibly but at least she won't be able to go running off in this state."** another voice added in and another shape moved to stand over me so Itachi was actually another dude not a voice in the other guys head. I was some what relieved if I was going to be kidnapped at least let the person be mildly sane I mean who wants to be kidnapped by a guy who talks to himself seriously?

I tried to be discreet with sliding my hand back toward my pocket to try and grab my smoke pellets but right as I got to the seam of my pants big guy stomped down on my wrist snapping it like a twig.

**"Nice try kid but we aren't blind"** he twisted his foot making my snapped bones grind together. I gasped and bit my lip preventing myself from screaming I felt blood leak off my lip escaping into my mouth and rolling down my chin. **"Not a screamer are you?"** Big guy put more pressure on my wrist making me bite down into my lip a lot harder. If there was one thing I'd learned from Jeb it was if you're ever in pain don't show it or they'll know it's a weakness.

**"Kyoko come on we're about to- Kyoko!"** It was Afrit! The big guy grabbed the hilt of what I was now more then ever convinced was a sword turning to look at Afrit.

**"Stupid kid maybe when I slice him he'll scream."** the big guy said advancing on Afrit.

_'NO!!'_ I mentally screamed growing frantic I actually started hyperventilating. _'Heal you stupid spine!'_ I growled clenching my good hand into a fist a small warmth passed through my spine and then a loud crack issued from my spine followed by one from my wrist. I sprang up forgetting about the other guy right behind me in my blind spot even though if he wanted he could probably kill me right then when my back was turned.

I pulled out my smoke pellets hurling it as hard as I could into the ground making then blast open spewing the white cloudy substance of the smoke they contained. My pupils reduced to slits as I dashed through the smoke, I couldn't see actual details but I could sense body heat and see it I dashed straight past big guy grabbing Afrit by the collar dragging him along behind me. Afrit yelped when I threw him around the corner behind the house. I covered his mouth with my hand looking around the corner almost getting my face chopped off. A blue sword thing was sunk into the wall of the housedeep!

I grabbed Afrit's wrist and took off running not waiting for the guy to get around the corner. Without noticing it I had levitated myself into the air and was now flying just above the trees Afrit clinging to my arm literally for dear life.

**"Kyoko, what's going on who were those guys and where are we going?"** Afrit yelled over the roar of the wind.

**"Jeb's friends came to collect early,"** I said finally connecting the voices to the elusive shadows of the two paying for my delivery. **"and as for where we are going no earthly clue."** I said glancing down below.

**"Uh, Kyoko you better pour on the speed like now!"** Afrit yelled gripping my arm tighter.

I glanced over my shoulder and my stomach sank, big guy was tree hopping and catching up fast. **"Hang on A!"**I pulled up before nose diving straight into the trees I felt a branch slash open my cheek but a gash was the least of my worries right now. Big guy followed us down but he had to slow down a bit because of his size and the closeness of the branches made an almost impenetrable wall, I finally started gaining back my lead and an advantage.

I focused on the branches blocking my path using my telekinesis to rip them from the trees then sending the hurtling toward big guy behind us. I glanced back to see the success of my plan only to watch him hack straight through them.

_'Dang'_ I looked ahead again there was a lake up ahead and a clear shot for the sky _'yes!'_ I thought zooming ahead.

I was about to reach the center to start a vertical climb when a tower of water shot up in front of me hitting me in the face knocking me back. I lost my grip on Afrits hand as I plummeted downward it felt like forever before I finally hit the water but when I finally did it felt like landing on a bed of needles. I was so dazed from the impact I forgot how to swim I just sank like a rock a few feet below till I landed on the bottom a lot softer then I had when I hit the water I think after that I blacked out because I didn't remember much.

I woke back up when I felt something start to pull me to the surface by my waist. I didnt open my eyes till I broke through the surface I turned my head weakly to the side to see it was that had me by the waist and was glad to see Afrit. My eyes shut again I was still a little to dazed to hold them open, Soon I felt Afrit lift me up bridal style and carry me onto the shore laying me down gently on my back.

**"Kyoko, Kyoko you OK...oh no please don't be dead!"** Afrit said his voice growing frantic. I felt something apply pressure to the vein in my throat I assumed it was Afrit looking for my pulse. **"OK not dead just knocked out."** I felt him lean down to my ear taking in a deep breath.

_'Oh he had better not!'_ I thought knowing what he was planning. **"Afrit if you yell in my ear I will kill you understand me."** I said cracking my eyes open allowing them to adjust to the sunlight. I stood up rubbing my throat it burned from the water I had unwillingly inhaled and it hurt to swallow from the shock of the near drowning experience and all.

Afrit exhaled his held breath **"Sorry habit"** he said helping me to stay on my feet **"You OK you took that water blast full on in the face?"** he asked as I cracked my neck and back.

**"A little water logged but I'm good."** I said squeezing the water out of my hair I looked toward the lake letting my hair fall over my shoulder. **"What I want to know is how the heck the water did the whole whoosh thing."** I said imitating the water shooting up at us.

**"That would be the Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu ( 2),"** a voice said from behind us. Afrit and I whirled around to look behind us and my heart sank when I saw none other then big guy. **"normally its main purpose is defensive but for inattentive idiots such as you two it's a pretty good offense."** He said removing his hat revealing his features to us for the first time and it wasn't pretty. His skin was a pale blue shade like he had just been unthawed, his hair was a darker blue and was spiked to the side, his eyes were small and black and they watched me and Afrit closely, and his teeth were razor sharp. He looked like a dang FISH!

Afrit and me started walking backward trying to maintain a large distance between us and fish man. **"What the heck are you Dude a freaking shark?!"** Afrit asked as we continued to back away as fish man advanced on us. I felt something soak into my sandal and I knew we were walking right back into the lake where we could possibly get hit by another water column thingy.

**"Kyoko do you trust me?"** Afrit asked gripping my wrist, I so did not like the sound in his voice but I answered truthfully.

**"Yes, now what am I going to regret about saying this for?"** I asked trying to move my lips as little as possible.

**"Hold onto me, and no matter what don't let go."** I grabbed the back of his sweatshirt in a death grip. Afrit raised his hands quickly and preformed a series of quick hand seals in a blinding fast movement. Instantly Fish Man charged us I forced up a barrier around me and Afrit preventing Fish Man from getting any closer then three feet. **"Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu (3)"** I held my breath all at once the sky got bright really bright then there it was the giant fire ball it was hurtling toward us Fish Man wasn't moving he wasn't even looking at the fire ball he was just smiling looking behind us.

**"Kai"** a voice interjected and immediately the jutsu stopped. **"that's impressive that you can use such a high leveled jutsu but you should know who you are dealing with before you try to you such a chakra consuming jutsu."** My eyes got wide when another voice came from behind us one that didn't belong from fish man. I drew a kunai shoving Afrit out of the way. I went to levitate but someone caught me around the waist and pulled me into a not so gentle bear hug.

I squirmed trying to get out of the person's hold, I was strong for my size but who ever was holding me wasn't exactly in my strength league. **"Look who ever the heck you are get off stop man handling me and take your fish friend a leave me alone."** I growled turning my head to see who was holding me.

**"Let her go!"** Afrit's voice cut in I whipped my head back around to see Afrit charging toward us his dual daggers flashing in the sun. The guy holding me shifted slightly and I saw four shurikan slide down into his hand.

**"Afrit watch-!"** I didn't get time to complete my sentence before the guy covered my mouth with his hand. The shurikan flew at Afrit at and alarming speed but he dodged them with gracefulness and now he had an opening the guy had left his right side completely exposed _'what an idiot'_ I thought snickering to myself.

Afrit went to stab the guy but before he even got his daggers raised a blade sank through his stomach skewering him. I thinking my heart and breathing literally stopped at that moment. I couldn't see anything but Afrit willing everything I knew and owned that some how the sword in his gut was just a trick of the light but then he let his daggers fall something I knew Afrit never let happen. He slumped to the ground blade still embedded in his stomach to reveal the guy behind him that had stabbed him, the same guy holding me.

Fish man laughed **"Nice Itachi couldn't have done it better myself."** he said shouldering his weapon.

I went numb seeing Afrit slumped over like that my eyes stung with unshed tears that I fought back with everything I was worth. _'He isn't dead any second he's going to get up and laugh and then I'm going to wake up to find this was all a bad dream.'_ I chanted in my head, but all hope of that ended when I saw Afrit do something unheard of he started to crawl toward the lake trying desperately to reach the water, I knew why Afrit was a hydrokinetic and water had healing properties if he could get to the water he could heal himself.

**"Not so fast kid."** Fish Man said grabbing Afrit's ankle and throwing him straight into a tree I heard his back snap from the force and his groan of pain.

**"Kisame leave him to die in peace we got what we came for let's go."** the other guy said walking toward me. I didn't move I kept my eyes on Afrit waiting for the opportune moment and then it happened, the guy holding me let go to allow the actual guy to grab me. I didn't wait for my mind to catch up with my body I lunged into the guy shoving a kunai into his gut but the guy disappeared into smoke. I felt something brush against my wrist before something clamped down on my hand. It was the same damn guy.

**"Let go darn it! Kyoko Bunshin no Jutsu (4)!"** I growled. My body had a tingling sensation pass through it before my body collapse transforming into liquid silver like substance. I reformed out of the guys grip allowing one of my mirror clones to stay in front of him to distract him. I dashed past Fish man I mean Kisame to kneel next to Afrit who lay at the base of the tree.

**"Kyoko take these."** Afrit whispered passing me his daggers **"Take care of them..."** he whispered before his head dropped into the sand and a chill passed through his body before it stopped moving entirely.

**"No..."** was all I could manage.

**"Alright love connection break it up"** Kisame said hauling me to my feet by my hair. I did this slightly out of instinct slightly because I was mad, and when I'm mad I do stupid things. I threw my leg up kicking Kisame in the place where you are not supposed to kick a guy. Kisame crumpled to his knees holding himself.

I charged without thinking at the guy who had stabbed Afrit who had killed him. I drew a kunai aiming for his throat but before I got even close to stabbing him he grabbed hold of my wrist pulling me into his chest leaning down next to me ear. **"You're way out of your league girl..."** he said before he chopped me in the back of the head I blacked out instantly. The last thing I saw was a red cloud on black fabric.

OK so yes that is the offical first chapter it was kind of wierd yeah but anyway. OH Yeah! heres the translations for the jutsus and stuff. Please Review and comment I'd love you eternally!

Ghosted (1): To pass through objects (i.e. walls)

Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu ( 2): Water Release: Water Encampment Wall technique

Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu (3) Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire technique

Kyoko Bunshin no Jutsu (4): Mirror clone technique


	2. 02 Between Two Terrors

02 Between Two Terrors

Dance with the Devil

By: ShizukaAio10

I woke up with the mother of all head aches destroying the inside of my skull. I didn't try to open my eyes because the pain was centered right behind my eyes and in the back of my head just above my neck. It felt like some one was stabbing me in the forehead while another person was inside my head with a chisel trying to break through my skull. I laid my head on what I guessed was my shoulder and waited till the pounding at least lessened a tad bit.

Once the racket in my head slacked off I tried to move and stand up because I was sure I wasn't standing but something was restraining me. I struggled and tried to pull away but I was stuck like a bug in a spider's web. I felt for what I was being tied to with my left hand since my right was still slightly numb.

_'bark...what the heck, oh just a tree no big'_ I felt for my bondage and was uh well I guess it was surprising when I felt more bark. _'OK, I'm tied to a tree with a tree...don't know how that makes sense but OK.'_ I squirmed for a few more minutes trying to get out but stopped when I had no progress.

I cracked open my eye and was relieved when I saw was blackness. _'Oh yeah they put a bag over my head.'_ I remembered glaring. I tried to reach up and pull off the thing so I could see where I was but I couldn't quite reach it my hands couldn't move that far. So I just went with using my powers it accomplished I the same thing. I looked down to see what exactly was holding me and I just quirked an eyebrow.

It was just some weird shaped branches I was suspended off the ground by at least a foot. One branch was wrapped around my ankles, another around my thighs. One branch split in two wrapping around my waist while the second part crossed over my chest and right shoulder, my arms were restrained by a branch wrapped around my right wrist and another around my left bicep. I tried squirming again but it was just as pointless as the other two times.

I resorted to my telekinesis; focusing on where the branches connected to the tree, I built up the energy and then released it like knives the branches sliced away easily only a quiet snap let anyone know something had happened; I slid off the tree landing in a crouch. I stood up looking around I was still in a forest but I didn't see any lake so I obviously wasn't any where near my house I was about to take a step when I heard voices coming toward me, I jumped quickly into the branches above me climbing nimbly up toward the top settling on a branch about ten feet above the ground.

"Ten yen she's still out cold." Kisame's voice, oh great they really had kidnapped me.

"Kisame you know I do not gamble its pointless, but 50 yen she got loose." Itachi too well looks like he just won himself a bet.

"We'll see" Kisame said an air of confidence in his voice. I could see Kisame and Itachi walk into camp from my spot in the tree Kisame had what looked like a pig of some sort slung over his shoulder a rope tied around it snout and hooves and Itachi had a stack of fire wood under his arm. Kisame was grinning but it vanished when he saw the tree I was _suppose_ to be tied to he dropped the pig mouth hanging agape. Itachi simply placed the firewood at his feet standing back up a passive look on his face.

"Well she got away, would you like to pay in cash or credit Kisame?" Itachi asked looking around.

"How did she get loose!?" Kisame yelled slamming his sword into the ground causing a slight tremor. I was reminded why exactly I didn't want to get anywhere near that sword.

"She cut herself loose..." Itachi said standing below me examining the branches I had sliced. I held my breath I don't care how far above the guys head I was I did not want to even have a chance of getting caught I looked around trying to find another branch to hide on.

"How could she cut herself loose we disarmed her!" Kisame yelled trudging over next to Itachi.

Itachi knelt down examining the ground next to where my tree was he was looking at something. He stood up slowly turning to Kisame and whispering something to him; Kisame grinned gripping his sword. _'that's not good...'_ I thought knowing him slicing around with that thing meant bad news if I got caught, because I defiantly liked having all my limbs attached. I was about to jump to a higher tree when Kisame swung and slammed his sword into the tree making the whole dang tree rock throwing me right off the branch. I didn't have time to levitate myself with the lack of concentration so I settled on landing on my feet and trying to outrun them. I got about four steps before Itachi appeared in front of me I jerked to a stop backing up into some thing else. I looked up into Kisame's razor sharp grin.

"going somewhere kiddo?" he asked as I went pale, I backed away from the both of them not wanting to test how far Kisame's sword could reach. I was dead meat caught between these two terrors. Kisame swung his sword at me level with my neck I dropped into a crouch almost laying on the ground I shifted my weight onto my hands rotating my body using all my momentum to kick Kisame's sword up throwing him off balance. I pushed off the ground landing a flying kick in his chest making him stagger and fall on to his butt. I rolled out of the kick jumping to my feet looking around for Itachi but he had disappeared. I frowned scanning the area around me for any sign of him. Out of no where some one kicked me in the back sending me flying five feet and into a tree.

I groaned straightening up rubbing my head where I had hit the tree. Itachi had reappeared standing next to Kisame who was getting to his feet an irritated expression on his face. He stood swinging his sword back over his shoulder glaring at me I shifted a little to my right and he mirrored my movement.

"You're going to regret that kid." He said taking a step toward me I already slightly did I knew a pissed off shark was bad I didn't want to see what Hybrids were like. I didn't bother backing up I just kept shifting more to my right as Kisame advanced if I could get him at an angle I might be able to dodge his attacks easily. Kisame suddenly charged me swinging his sword in a high arch I dodged to the left sliding under the sword aiming a kick into his rib cage. It was easy enough he stumbled to the side he obviously wasn't use to fighting people with a lot of speed.

I ran back toward the trees jumping into the branches climbing high and nimbly trying to reach the top. Some thing grabbed a hold of my ankle about three quarters of the way up jerking me back down I slammed into the ground busting my head on a above ground root. _'Ow...'_ I thought rubbing head something sticky coated my fingers and I pulled my hand down to see my fingers coated in a layer of blood. My ankle dropped to the ground and some one grabbed the front collar part of my shirt pulling me to my feet and slamming me into a tree or at least that's what I guessed it was.

Something snaked around my waist pinning my arms and lower torso to the tree while something else wrapped around my shoulders pinning my upper torso. I opened my eyes looking down it was another flipping branch! I looked up and I was almost eye level with Itachi he let go of my collar stepping back and allowing his hand to fall to his side. I tried to squirm out but these branches were a lot tighter then the other to the point where my arms were going numb.

"So how did you get loose brat?" Kisame was back he stood slightly in front of Itachi holding his side where I had kicked him.

I glared out of irritation and turned my head to the side allowing my bangs to fall over my face. I simply 'hmphed' defiantly ignoring the troublesome hybrid if I had been going for pissing him off, I had succeeded he sunk his sword into the tree about an inch from my face. I looked at the sword my eyes wide in slight surprise since I had almost lost my entire freaking face.

"Never got taught manners eh?" Kisame asked gripping my chin and forcing me to look at him.

I gave him a pissed expression mingled with a bored one before looking down at the hand he was holding my chin with I glanced up at him again then I bit down on his hand as hard as I could. My teeth sunk in my fang like canines piercing deeply into the flesh drawing blood flooding my mouth with the copper metallic taste. Kisame yelped in surprise and then punch me in the head where I had previously hit it on the root.

"You little-" he yelled pulling back to punch me again I closed my eyes tight waiting for the impact of his fist crushing my skull but it never came. I opened my eyes Itachi had caught him by the wrist and was preventing him from hitting me.

"Kisame we were ordered to bring her back as unharmed as possible if you punch her skull in and kill her you'll be paying the price" He said pushing Kisame's hand away. He walked up to me gripping me by the chin but not in a forceful way that was till he pushed down on the pressure point in my jaw making my mouth snap open releasing Kisame from my death grip bite.

"What ever let's eat before I starve" Kisame growled jerking his sword out of the tree and walking away. Itachi glanced at me before walking away too. I spit the disgusting Kisame blood in my mouth out on the ground laying my head back against the tree trying to find a way to be slightly comfortable. There was really no point trying to get away when they were wide awake and even slightly watching me.

About an hour later Kisame finally recognized my existence "Should we feed her" he asked eating his own meal like a freaking vacuum.

Itachi glanced up at me chewing slowly. "I don't see why not." he said going back to eating and ignoring me routine which suited me fine.

Kisame put a slice of meat, some fruit looking stuff, and some fried rice on a small plate and walked toward me with it. He tore of a piece of the meat off placing it next to my mouth waiting for me to open my mouth. I gave him a drop dead look and turned my head away to the other side.

This most likely would have worked if my stomach was on the same page as my brain and wasn't thinking for its self and had growled. I glared straight a head irritated wishing I could stab myself in my stupid stomach to make it shut up. Kisame shoved the food into my face again and I turned my head away again and then I realized I hadn't eaten almost all day well minus the one apple bite I had for breakfast before Kisame broke my back and all.

"Turn around open your mouth and eat you stupid kid." Kisame yelled shoving the food at me again.

I rolled my eyes _'they got a lot to learn if they think I will respond to yelling and force.'_ I thought kicking Kisame in the groin making him double over at my feet I then kicked him across the face sending him into the ground. I smiled to myself as he got up fuming and ranting like a female dog. He stalked away pacing in random directions continuing to rant about how teenagers are a pain in the rear end only his choice of words were a tad bit more colorful then my summarization.

"Kisame _ENOUGH_ already you are giving me a headache!" Itachi yelled annoyance clear on his face. He stood up walking over to Kisame resuming his calm demeanor.

I couldn't help smiling _'Cool two for one annoyance deal yeah I rock!'_

"You go eat." Itachi said raking the plate away from him. Kisame growled but walked away none the less.

Itachi looked at me picking up a piece of meat then walked casually yet measuring his distance carefully. Once I thought he was close enough I took a swing at his legs trying to knock him on his butt. He easily dodged easily though and when I brought my legs back down a branch wrapped around my ankles pinning my legs down to the tree.

"I'll leave it up to you either you can eat the food on you own or I'll make you eat it." he said rather unemotionally.

I gave him a yeah-right-look and turned away ignoring him the best I could. I heard him sigh and sit the plate down on the ground. _'OK what exactly is he planning to do to make me eat?'_ I wondered turning my head slightly to look at him. Before I had turned my head completely though Itachi gripped me under my chin and forced me to look at him.

I got my answer...Itachi forced his lips onto mine not in a intimate way just plain forceful he bit down on my lip, out of reaction I opened my mouth to yelp once my mouth opened he forced the food in to my mouth he didn't make any motion to move till I swallowed despite my intense want to throw up. Once sure I had swallowed he pulled back and I swear he smirked. I had to force myself not to telekinetically stab him in the face, which I will interject was quite hard since the asshole had just violated me! _'Holy fucking shit my first kiss was forced feeding from a deranged kidnapping asshole are you fucking serious!? That can't count!'_ I spit like five million times fighting down the taste of bile in my throat.

"now are you going to eat," he asked picking up the plate. I gave him a clueless look. Was he on freaking crack or something no he was probably born psychotic, just great deranged psychotic kidnapping teenagers what next shark hybrids wait to late for that one that's his partner. I glared at him with enough malice to qualify for dagger shooting and death cause and all of that scary stuff. He picked up some rice with a set of chop sticks and held it out to me. This time I had plenty of concentration and anger to fuel it, I may not be able to kill him but I can make him leave me alone. Out of no where a black flame consumed the plate incinerating everything right down to the plate itself. Itachi let the ashes fall out of his hand to the ground a some what surprised look on his face. He looked up at me a passive look but in his eyes curiosity was plain I smirked.

"Have fun figuring it out for yourself" I said closing my eyes and laying my head on my shoulder intending to go to sleep. He didn't say anything but I heard him walk away I opened my eyes hiding them beneath my bangs he was laying down opposite from Kisame I assumed they were going to sleep so I stayed stone still and silent waiting for the assurance that they were asleep.

After like what I guessed was about five hours I decided it was safe to make a beak for it once again I snapped the branches but this time I made sure not to touch the ground anywhere near the tree or within the camp 'cause I was sure that's how they had found me last time just going on a hunch and all. I glided out of the camp landing on the outskirts and then I took off running I didn't chance looking back I just ran my legs propelling me forward with the help of the adrenaline, and telekinesis I basically flew through the forest devouring the miles at the alarming speed.

--

Itachi woke up to the sun shining down on his face giving off a pleasant warmth. He slowly opened his eyes but instantly had to shield them from the bright rays burning his onyx visionaries. He sat up sluggishly moving his hands once the sun was directly in his line of vision. Itachi stood stretching out his tight muscles a few cracks issued as his bones moved back into place. His black cloak fell off to the ground reveling his fishnet shirt and, and a pair of black cargo jeans. He ruffled his hair in an attempt to wake up slightly he smoothed it back down pulling it back into a low ponytail to keep it out of the way.

He looked over at the tree the girl was _supposed_ to be tied to but it was completely empty a surprised look crossed his face but was gone the next. He walked silently to the tree Onyx eyes scanned the area looking into the surrounding foliage. Upon reaching the tree he could now see that the branches where sliced in half just wide enough for the small girl to slip out but there were no trails leading away from the tree or anywhere else within the camp.

His onyx eyes bled crimson transforming into the Sharingan; he glanced around looking for any charka signs near by but only his and Kisame were within range to read so she had slipped beyond his sight, for now at least. A groan escaped the bulky form of Kisame as he sat up scratching his head ruffling his navy blue hair. Itachi turned toward him slowly contemplating which way she could have gone, Kisame sat up giving Itachi a questioning look when he saw his expression he hadn't caught sight of the tree yet.

"Hey what's wrong Itachi?" he asked standing up pulling Samehada up onto his back.

"She got away again, this time she isn't even in camp."

"What how did she-!?"

"I don't know she cut herself loose some how." Itachi said cutting Kisame off.

"Great now we're going to be a day behind!" Kisame shouted to no one in particular.

"No Kisame you go ahead I'll go find her and meet up with you either at head quarters or just before." Itachi said pulling on his weapon pouches and his cloak.

"Any where in particular you want to meet?" Kisame asked putting on his own gear and bag.

"No, just go straight to head quarters I'll find you," Itachi said looking around the camp for any indication on the girl's direction. "dont go at a slow pace though Kisame get there as soon as you can leader-sama will be angry if we're late, again." Itachi said looking down at a break in a set of branches like some one had run through them.

"Alright about how long will you be in the retrieving of said irritating girl Itachi," Kisame asked turning to leave.

Itachi approached the battered branches touching them lightly a slight tinge of crimson blood residue was left upon one of the small twigs carrying a faint charka sign. He glanced in the direction the branches had been broken toward if she had left a trail this clear this would be child's play. "Four hours to catch up possibly and maybe five to bring her back using only twenty to actually obtain her," Itachi said looking over his shoulder to Kisame "It won't be difficult." with that he sprinted away leaving Kisame to make a portion of the trek alone.

--

My legs finally gave out sending me crashing and skidding across the ground and into dusty dirt. I groaned as I tried to push myself up my muscles screaming in protest collapsing in on me. Now that I was holding still I realized just how sore I was my legs felt like Jell-O and my arms burned intensely. My lungs felt like they were about to burst and my head was spinning like a top. I resorted to breathing through my nose for my air knowing my throat was to dry to do so. I released my telekinesis energy through my entire body the gentle ebb and flow of the energy numbed the pain and the soreness then erased it making me feel good as new it was great I loved telekinetic healing.

I stretched cracking almost every bone in my body in the process before jumping back to my feet and starting to run again. I ran for about another hour before I came to the bank of a lake and couldn't go any further, but sadly it wasn't the lake near my house which meant I was lost and had no idea in any universe where I was going. I sighed.

_'oh well figure it out later run now!'_ seemed like a good idea because the more distance I put between me and the two psychopaths the better off I'd be. I walked along the edge of the bank looking for a way across to low on energy to levitate the entire way over since it was pretty wide across. I found a log running halfway across the lake before it submerged and left behind a trail of large half submerged boulders that went the rest of the way; hmm how ideally placed for the common passerby which I just so happen to be at that moment so how fortunate.

I stepped up onto the log testing the sturdiness with my light weight before starting to walk along it I went slowly holding my arms out to the sides for balance out of habit. I was about to step down onto a boulder when I got the feeling I was being watched I looked up ahead then above me before looking over my shoulder, regrettably I was right about the whole some ones watching me thing. Itachi stood at the beginning of the log walking slowly toward me at a leisurely pace. I sucked in a big breath turning and running the rest of the log's length jumping onto the first boulder slipping and barely managing to keep myself from falling into the water. I jumped to the next one and for some reason when water splashed against the rocks it was way colder then what the lake should have been in the middle of the summer.

I looked down at the water it was freezing in the literal term not the absent of heat term oh whatever you know what I mean. Ice was snaking along the water freezing it solid till the entire lake was iced over. I jumped off the rock landing on the ice with a soft thump looking behind me Itachi was a mere five feet away, how had he gotten so close? He kept his distance carefully was he afraid of me then I thought about it for a minute no he wasn't afraid he was just being smart and not underestimating me.

I shifted my weight pulling my black and silver fingerless fighting gloves out of my front pocket pulling them onto my hand I new he wasn't expecting me to come easily so why disappoint him? I got in a ready stance crouching slightly waiting for him to make a move but he seemed just as set on me making the first move but I wasn't taught like that. We circled each other for what seemed like forever before I finally got aggravated and attacked with a quick intake of breath I went for a right hook across his jaw but he deflected it with his fore arm I aimed a left upper cut into his face pushing him back with that I began to rain a combination of blows down on him but he blocked almost all of them with easy like he was reading my movements. I landed a solid blow in his stomach with my elbow making him slide back along the ice.

I round house kicked him in the shoulder quickly reversing and landing another in his side. Once I had gotten my footing back he pulled back and punched me sending me flying back I back tucked in the air landing in a crouch facing him. He regarded me emotionlessly but carefully I wiped the blood that was leaking from my split lip away glaring with an indignant humph. I stood up charging at him and at the last minute sliding trying to take out his footing on the ice he flipped over me landing over near the band in a crouch standing up to face me again by then I had accelerated with inhuman speed up to him landing a solid left hook into his jaw sending him flying into the forest hitting a tree. I ran in after him jumping up into a tree's trunk then to another weaving my way toward him I flying kicked him sending him into a tumble a few feet back he back hand spring-ed into a standing position but by then I had already ran at him and straight leg kicked him under his jaw bringing my heel down onto his head almost sending him into the ground but I back flipped kicking him in the lower jaw again sending him a few more feet back into a tree. I landed in a crouch jumping at him attempting to punch him but he blocked me with his forearm. He shoved me back and pain shot through my forearm a kunai stuck out of it I ripped it out back peddling trying to regain my offensive advantage. Itachi advanced on me landing a kick aimed for my stomach but I blocked it with my arms crossed over my stomach.

Now Itachi was on the offense and I was on the defense. I slid back even with a tree in a low crouch Itachi swung a left hook at me but it was to high and his fist sunk into the tree trunk above my head only by a margin though. Bark flew over my head and sap dripped down its length as Itachi tried to dislodge his hand. I punched Itachi in the hinge joint located in his elbow releasing him arm but throwing him off balance. With the tree as a spring board I shoved myself into Itachi grabbing him by the front of his cloak propelling us both into the air I pulled my knees up to my chest and with what force I could gain I kicked Itachi in the stomach sending him into the ground also using him as a spring board and propelling myself forward almost like a bullet. As my momentum pushed my foreword I really had no control over where I landed but before I could make it to the ground Itachi grabbed me by the ankle. He swung me around into a two foot thick branch snapping it clean off the tree but before it had hit the ground he had swung me into it again it shattered upon impact with my body. He swung me in circles about three more times before finally releasing me sending me flying back toward the frozen lake.

I hit next to the bank sliding the length of half of the lake till I skid to a stop ice debris clung to my hair and shoe laces. I stood up regarding Itachi coolly I dusted off my shorts and hair. I crouched and Itachi simply studied my movements as if waiting for me to attack and of course I did I accelerated foreword toward the long about six feet away from Itachi I ran up parallel with the ground and then with all my power I shoved of the halfway submerged log rocketing towards Itachi. I saw a glint of metal in his left hand I pulled back my right hand as if to punch but once I got close enough I slid my arm under and past his and gripped him by the collar of his cloak shoving him down into the ground I rotated my weight and threw Itachi up into the air back rolling into a crouch my shoes skidding across the ice I jumped up after him grabbing him by the back of his cloak throwing him into the bank with as much force as I could gain. I landed in a crouch looking over my shoulder to see if he was unconscious at least. He didn't move at all so I assumed it was that or he was badly injured I hoped it was the dead version of unconscious butt munch deserved it after stabbing Afrit.

I leaned over trying to catch my breath that had been rather fun I hadnt really fought anyone in a while because I didn't count kicking Talon's butt as a fight. I went to walk away but a noise caught my attention it sounded like a bell. I looked around quickly turning slightly to look at Itachi's still body no way in heck did he survive that beat down I thought turning to sprint but I ran right into something. I turned around looking up into the face of Itachi who was suppose to be either dead, unconscious, or severely injured at the other side of the lake not standing in front of me.

"Were you seriously expecting it to be that easy?" he asked looking down at me. I looked over my shoulder to find the "Itachi" I had been fighting melting into nothing but water are you freaking serious I had been fighting a clone this entire time, how lame!  
Something hit me in the stomach sending me flying back five or six feet I stumbled and fell on my back laying on the cold ice. Itachi advanced on me pulling out a kunai I waited till he was right next to me and I pulled out a summoning scroll wiping the blood on my glove off onto the scroll my katana appearing out of thin air into my hand. I thrust the katana out holding it at the base of Itachi's stomach.

"Come a step closer and I'll run you through dude." I said pushing the katana into his side slightly.

"You should mind your surroundings girl." once he said that he slammed his foot down on the ice and I fell through into the freezing water.

I inhaled a majority of the icy water freezing my throat my limbs started to numb once I was completely submerged in the water. I levitated my sinking body grabbing onto the ice pulling myself out with some difficulty since my limbs were trying to freeze to the ice. I laid on the ice trying to catch my breath though it was immensely painful eventually I sucked it up and pushed myself into a standing position turning around to glare at Itachi. I'd lost my katana and my muscles weren't moving right they were trying to freeze over and stop working. My teeth chattered uncontrollably and I was shaking from head to foot, why did he have to freaking put me through the ice?

"Shall we continue or are you finally going to cooperate?" He asked "I won't wait forever and conversely neither will the ice, and I don't think you can out run it." I looked down the ice was cracking all around me My eyes got wide I don't care how good how a swimmer I was I wouldn't be able to swim through ice cold water all the way back to the bank.

I took a step back and the ice shattered under my foot I jumped back coming short and landing on another crack that piece shattering under me too. I hopped from place to place trying to find a solid landing point that's when it dawned on me the log was still quite solid and unharmed by the ice I maneuvered my way to the log jumping up on top of it just as the last bit of ice shattered under me. I sighed I'd gotten away from Itachi and survived treacherous icy waters, yay me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest rocking back and forth trying to return heat to my body parts that were currently frozen numb. "Think it's over?" my head shot up and my gaze met with crimson I don't know what happened after that but for some reason everything seemed to slow down and spin before everything jumped ahead and it felt like the floor had been dropped out from under me. I stood in a completely black place nothing but me I looked around looking down at my skin it was black as the void my hair normally ebony was bleach white as was my cloths and shoes basically everything white was black and everything black was white like inverted colors. I looked behind me and another me was staring back at me over there shoulder. I narrowed my eyes what was going on?

"Tsukuyomi, ever been through prolonged torture?" Itachi's voice echoed around me I looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "I'll take that as a no."

--

Without my warning I started falling what specific direction I have no earthly clue but I knew I was falling. With a slight jerk I landed back on the ground I was standing in what looked like a forest but something about this place was unsettleing it seemed wild and dangerous a chorus of whispers surrounded me. I looked down and i was thrown off my hands were smaller and my arms were bare. i pulled at my cloths and i was wearing a plain white summer dress with no shoes. This is bizarre. I looked around parts of the woods were swirling in a hypnotic way.  
_"choosen one..."_  
I stiffened.  
_"you are too weak, we must make you stronger..."_  
Shadows cast from the foliage began to race toward me rising up in a animalistic fassion snarling could even be heard. I turned involentarily to run but something wrapped around my arms and legs pulling me back.  
_"weak..."_  
A scream ripped through my chest but was trapped in my throat by shadows sliding into my mouth. I coughed, i was suffocating... I felt tears pouring out of my eyes. _'help me!'_  
_"you must be strong to be our mistress..."_  
i ripped at the shadows with my tiny hands...they only intensified.  
_"you will die for your weakness"_  
no!

--

I had a plan. I focused my telekinesis on the weapons inside my pockets in my shoes levitating them and aiming for what I guessed was my bicep. With a quick breath I shot the kunai into my arm well actually into my back but hey it worked. My eyes snapped open wider and I could see normally again Itachi was standing over top of me and I was laying down on the ground face down in the dirt blood dripped from the kunai in my back I extracted it with my telekinesis groaning slightly.  
_'ow...'_ I thought waiting for the wound to heal over and it did in a matter of seconds leaving only a slight itch as a reminder. I was panting badly well I knew why because I was scared out of my mind. How had he known about that memory I barely remembered it? Well that was because I went to a lot of lengths to forget it. My body was numb and I didn't even feel like trying to get up I knew I'd just fall back down so I didn't try to get up besides with Itachi standing over top of me I probably would just get knocked back down besides this didn't hurt...

--

Itachi looked down at the girl she had woken up from Tsukuyomi for a brief second before passing out it was slightly surprising she had managed to wake up. I don't know how she managed to stab herself with a kunai but he new he wouldn't be in the dark about it for long. Itachi knelt next to her pulling her onto his back she was rather light it felt like a normal traveling pack and his never weighed much in comparison to Kisame's so he easily was able to carry her. Itachi walked into the forest's depths before jumping up into the tree jumping from the trees in a rush wanting to catch up with Kisame.

Itachi went on for a few hours till is stomach began to knot up from hunger pains he stopped scanning for an appropriate place to rest for a minute or two to get something to eat. He settled on an enclosed clearing cut off by a natural ring of trees he dropped down to the ground with a quiet thump he sat the girl down next to the tree pulling the necklace he wore off and transforming it back into its normal form his pack. He pulled out his food that was easy to cook since he didn't favor the idea of spending an hour making a meal. He made himself some rice and drank water from a flask leaning against a tree as he did so he ate quickly but not gorging himself like a pig.

He ran out of water about half way through his meal so he finished the rest of the tasteless rice. Itachi replaced his bowl in the pack leaving the flask out so he could go refill in at the stream he'd seen a few minutes back the way he had come. He pulled out so rope tying the girl's arms behind her back as a precaution and then placing a sleep jutsu on her he really didn't feel like having to trail her again. Once he wasn't going sure she wasn't going to be able to make a break for it he left camp but just as he was about to jump into the tree a chattering sound diverted his attention back to the girl she had curled into a ball at least to the best she could and was shivering uncontrollably Itachi rolled his eyes walking back to the girl he pulled off his cloak dropping it on top of her and then leaving before anything else could distract him.


	3. 03 History Lesson

03 History Lesson

03 History Lesson

Dance with the Devil

By: ShizukaAio10

I've always had the weirdest dreams but since I know I'm a freak it never really bothers me unless it's something as I'm dreaming of now. It was a repetitive memory that always came back to me in my dreams. My father had disappeared just after I was born and they found his body a few years later abandoned in the river beaten to death. My mother took care of me till they came for her the Kuroryu or "black dragons" I never figured out who they were or why they took her I was forced to leave a few months later that's when I met Jeb. The memory is the night my mother was taken from me the first time I saw outside of my home in 8 years.

I'm running through the house dragged by my mother's grip on my wrist I'm groggy from having just been woken up but I followed her regardless. She leads me into the courtyard locking doors quietly as we sprint. "Kyoko listen to me, "she says this in a rush glancing around "I need you to go over the wall and stay there do not come back inside till you know for sure they're gone or till I come to get you if they don't leave go to the village and sit in its center and some one will find you." I said nothing I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Leave home and go to the village she always told me to stay away from there why is she changing her mind now? "Are you listening?!" a crash comes from inside and she picks me up hoisting me over the wall pushing me onto the other side.

I land with a quiet thud on my back I stared up at the starless sky watching the full moon wane in the approaching dawn. My breathing and heart rate went triple time as the knowledge that I was no longer within the safety of the walls of my home sank in. I flipped over onto my back staring at the bamboo wall that encircled my homestead I could hear my mother muttering a genjutsu I crawled into the bushes lining the wall placing my forehead against it. I took calm in her chakra scent but suddenly it went haywire as she prepared for a fight. I wanted to see what was going on I closed my eyes opening them slowly. My black retina was expanding over my iris making my entire eye black, I blinked a few times adjusting to my new vision I could see everything beyond the wall with a red tint.

My mom stood in front of me I tried to push myself through the wall but just then I heard what sounded like the shogi back door break open followed by a high pitched whine that grew louder as the wind swirled quickly. My eyes flashed back and forth as I took in what was going on in my back yard, my mother's back was to me but I could see who the intruders were. Black smoke swirled hissing before reducing to nothing revealing their bodies. They were clad in all black except for their white masks which bore a few designs underneath their eyes. There were four of them total, one tall with black hair well built, another shorter with blond hair also built, and the last two were identical average in height with brown hair with a smaller thinner build.

"Good evening Kirai-sama lovely night isn't it?" One of them said with a short laugh as though something was amusing.

"What do dogs of the Kuroryo clan want?" my mother demanded dangerously, I saw her cast a fleeting glance to the wall that she knew I was behind.

"Now, now Kirai-sama no need for names" another one voiced.

"Don't speak to me like I'm your underling" Mom growled clenching her fist.

"My apologizes Kirai-sama" the same voice said and then the blond bowed.

"Leave my home now and go back to your leaders your not welcome here." Mom said walking past them levitating the shogi door back into place; she tried hard not to look back at me.

"We came to collect on orders from my master" The tall one said walking in front of my mom leaning against the door, he actually seemed to glide more then he walked.

"Collect what?" she asked turning to look at the three that were closing in around her.

"The Haruka clan leader…" the tall one grabbed my mom who jerked back violently back flipping in a large arch sailing over the group of guys that had tried to jump her from behind. She landed on the ground and cart wheeled to the base of the wall blocking my view of what was going on, I shifted so I could see better. Mom's palms began to glow red as the rubies that were embedded into her gloves began to radiate with crimson light. A granite like substance flaked off into her hands forming into the shape of her dual sias one in each hand.

The intricately designed blades were her choice weapon among all others she had trained in. The thin coal black blades were the exact length of her forearm giving her a long reach and a good balance between the hilt and the blade; the silver and green handles were designed to fit her hands specifically the twist in the shape a match for only her small wrist. The casing around the hilt acted like a shield for her hands to protect her from stray blows from other more clumsy weapons.

Mom spun the swords around in lightening fast motions making the sias seem like they were no more then a blur. Once she was accustomed to the weight she got into her normal fighting stance; a slight crouch with one blade pulled back even with her head and the other extended completely outward toward the ones she was facing off with. Her black and red yukata rustled in the random breeze that tugged at the hair around my shoulders.

"You intend on fighting us Kirai-sama?" The two brunettes said in unison.

"Please Kirai-sama we have no intention of harming you," The tall one said advancing, my mother snorted in amusement "but if you fight us we'll have to…"

"Know your place!" She growled charging at them.

The group's weapons were out in an instance but the blond were out cold before they had even a chance to fight from a merciless jumping round house to the jaw. The brunettes back shuffled as mom rained down a flurry of blows; they were soon over powered and mom struck them both with sebon through the neck. They dropped unconscious Mom hadn't aimed to kill them just get them out of the way.

In an instant Mom was slashing blades the tall black haired guy, her two sias against his two katanas. Their battle went on for what seemed like forever neither willing to let the other win. Finally the battle came to a stand still when all four blades became tangled and neither fighter was able to budge their weapon any further. Mom grunted trying to untangle her blade but for every move she made he countered knowing his advantage in this now. Mom had a small advantage over him being shorter than him by a few inches but that constituted for nothing in the fact that he some how could move instantaneously. He smirked down at my mom before his silhouette seemed to shift and he disappeared only to reappear behind Mom the next second. Mom who had been relying on his standing still in order to free her blades fell forward unable to keep her balance. Before she could regain that balance the guy chopped her in the back of the neck knocking her out, her caught her throwing her over her shoulder.

"No, Mommy!" She sounded ripped through my throat before I could silence it. Gold and black eyes matching mine locked onto the wall as if he could see me.

I woke with a start but I barely moved but I could feel my heart jump into my throat as the shock set in. My breath came out in quick silent wisps as I felt sweat drain down my face and into my hair. I blinked fiercely trying to get the images out of my head before I closed my eyes again biting my lip. My teeth sank into the flesh breaking through my sharpened canines drawing blood with little actual effort on the biting part. I sighed opening my eyes 'Dang stupid dreams, I need to stop biting my lip…' I thought licked my little a slight sting passing through the small cut from my teeth.

I lay still for another moment and finally noticed I was a lot warmer then I should have been and I felt something brush my bare arm. I moved to pull at it and found my hands were bound behind my back I frowned but ignored it pulling at the material with my teeth so it was in my line of vision. It was the sleeve of a coat or cloak judging by its length it was black with red clouds as accents. I knew I'd seen it before but from where I couldn't remember very clearly. Now that I though of it I couldn't think very clearly at all, I felt drugged which was probably the actual truth.

I groaned as I shoved my head into the dirt, I tried to focus and use my telekinesis but it gave me a headache it took too much concentration just to concentrate which was pretty stupid. I tried to sit up but I did it too fast and fell on my side puking. I moaned rolling away from the vile smelling mess 'god I needed that, now I have an idea of what a hangover feels like. I thought groaning again.

"From all the moaning and groaning I guess you're awake" a voice called out.

I couldn't help jumping my eyes snapped open I was scared since I hadn't even sensed anyone nearby but then again I was drugged. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and for the first time realized that there was a fire and some one sitting next to it. Crimson eyes pierced the darkness staring at me I then recognized the person as Itachi. I tried to sit up but it made me dizzy so I had to lie back down.

Itachi stood up walking toward me I tensed balancing my weight on my hands before he got too close to me I swung my legs in a large circle bringing myself off the ground aiming the force of my momentum at his knees missing completely though. I pushed off the ground landing on my feet but then I fell to my knees puking yet again.

'How can you puke when there is nothing in your stomach?' I wondered to myself slightly annoyed at the prospect.

"I was going to untie you." Itachi said with an indifferent tone that made me think happy thoughts of stabbing him, the stupid weasel. I lay on my side breathing slowly ignoring him.

I heard some thing sink into the ground next to my head I looked to see a kunai next to me. I glared at it but I wiggled up to it none the less to cut the ropes. I stood up very slowly when I was free not wanting to puke…again…I walked well stumbled more then walked over to the camp fire sinking to my knees in front of it glad for the warmth.

"Here," Itachi's voice cut through the haze with a slightly malicious edge his deep voice seemed to reverberate through the ground and up into my head through my limbs. Everything seemed super sensitive I clenched my eyes closed covering my ears with my hands as a ring seemed to shatter my skull. "It will get rid of the after effects."

'What after effects?' I looked up to see him holding a cup toward me "What is it?" I mumbled trying harder to focus but that just seemed to make the ringing worse. He didn't answer my question he just sat it down next to me moving away from me to a wood pile sitting next to the far side of the fire. I glanced at it cautiously lifting it taking time to smell it for any more intoxication which there didn't seem to be any, but still couldn't be too careful with crazy psychos who walked around with shark hybrids.

"If I wanted you drugged I wouldn't have wasted my time making the remedy" Itachi said as if that was supposed to settle the doubts and conclude any hesitance. Yeah too bad I wasn't born yesterday. Itachi added something to a pot boiling over the embers of the fire to the side.

I shrugged I drank slowly I wasn't going to take a vague statement to heart if it counted on my staying focused. I could feel the pain starting to ebb away slowly I set down the cup glancing around as discretely as possible. We were in a small clearing nestled within a large ring of trees 'Good plenty of cover.' I mused.

"Planning on running?" I jumped at his voice my ears were still ultra sensitive. I simply 'hmphed' turning to face the trees, I counted all the trees within 12 feet radius there were about five or six so close cover was very limited. "I'll give you fair warning, if you run you can count on the fact that you won't be able to blink without my knowledge." I gave him another "yeah-right" look turning back to the fire. Darkness was starting to fall and the wind was beginning to pick up quickly. Some thing brushed against my hands currently resting on my lap. I looked down to see the cloak sleeve moving with the wind, and I finally recognized it as Itachi's cloak thing.

I pulled it off instantly, holding it out at arm's length to Itachi "Here I believe this is yours." I said icily disgusted it had been touching me at all.

He glanced at it and went back to what he was doing, "Keep it, I'm not the one soaking wet" he said walking around the fire stacking the wood in a symmetrical way. I felt my shirt and found it to be damp along with my shorts and shoes. The wind picked up blasting me with cold air making me shake violently uncontrollably. I slipped back into the cloak several sizes to big for me; much to my displeasure might I add.

I glanced to the tree line that at Itachi who was busy with the OCD wood stacking thing on the fire. I focused on the embers near my feet levitating a few slowly before shooting them at Itachi's face. They made contact full on in the cheek sending his head whipping to the side with the force of impact.

"OK you have two choices either you run or you can ride on my back." Itachi said standing beside me.

"I'll run." I said standing up, refusing to give up on escape.

"Fine" he knelt cutting a string from around mine and his ankle he jerked on a string next to the fire that was tied to the other one and all at once the traps deployed spraying weapons every where. My heart skipped a beat and unintentionally out of an adrenaline rush I made a telekinetic field jump up around me consuming me in a black shield (though none of the weapons came near us). Once I was sure I wasn't going to get stabbed to death, I slowly let the shield disintegrate. Itachi stared at me for a brief moment of confusion but he walked away jumping up into the tree waiting for me.

I glanced over my shoulder looking at the forest I could run now… but a sick feeling in my stomach stopped me. For the first time all day since I had been kidnapped everything finally became clear, the resolution left me surprisingly sad, I couldn't go back home and I had no where else to go not now. If I went back to Jeb now with Afrit dead either Jeb would kill me or he'd do other weird and sick things to me, and an orphan life seriously sucked at least to me it did. So I only had one place to go and that was with the psychos. That was a depressing though…with a running start I jumped up into the tree landing next to Itachi.

He ignored me and we began jumping from branch to branch going who knows where (Well Itachi knew, I didn't). I started to go at a leisurely pace conserving my energy not knowing how long we were going to be going. Itachi matched my pace for about six hours we took a few short breaks during that time a short five minutes every one or two hours. I glanced up at the sky it was just starting to break dawn now we'd been traveling through the early morning and into the early light. Itachi sped up dropping down a few branches ahead I took after hi dropping down through the gap he'd left in the tree branches. I landed on something and a booming yell shook the earth, I fell to the ground landing in a push-up position staring at the ground my face had almost collided with.

"What the!" great Kisame my day just lost its charm… "You did that on purpose!" Wow that didn't sound like a two year at all.

I flipped my legs over my head landing on my feet looking at Kisame "Actually that time I wasn't, I just fell at an inconvenient time" I said pushing my bangs out of my eyes. He looked like he was about to take a swing at me with his sword so I took a tentative step back clenching and unclenching my fist in anticipation.

"Kisame we don't have time for you to start a fight come on" Itachi said walking away.

"Hang on shouldn't she be tied up or something?" Kisame asked pointing at me. Itachi glanced back at me. I kept my face passive but in my mind I was hoping with my life not to get tied up again.

"No." Was all he said and he began to walk away again.

'Yes!' I silently rejoiced forcing myself not to punch the air.

Kisame muttered but began following Itachi making sure I was walking in between them. I held my arms in front of me staying quiet and committing the path we were taking to memory, incase I ever did decide to run. We walked generally slow apparently in no immediate hurry. I counted silently in my head keeping an eye toward the sky watching the sun level waiting for a common time indication since my watch was broken since my little dip in the ice. I did a little guess work and decided it was around noon. I sighed this was seriously boring and I still had no idea where we were going.

I quietly hummed to myself a song searching my pockets for any thing of slight entertainment. Most of my stuff was still in my pockets except for my summoning scrolls and weapons like my smoke bombs and stuff. I found a paper clip under my gloves; I didn't know why it was in there but whatever. I pulled it out twisting it around between my fingers back and forth. When that became a bore I untangled it from its natural shape twisting it into complex patterns, and then using my telekinesis and fingers I untangle it. That kept me sufficiently occupied.

I got about four more patterns done each taking about twenty minutes to do before we stopped at the edge of a river going through the forest center. Itachi Walked straight on to the water as in **on****top**, not **in**,**on** **top**_. _ I stared I'd seen Afrit do it but I never got how it worked. Something prodded me in the back causing me to stumble almost into the water. I glanced over my shoulder at Kisame who had shoved me.

"Get moving!" he growled gripping his sword hilt.

I glared levitating myself just above the water's surface and I pretended to walk along the surface Kisame followed me closely keeping a grip on his sword. I watched him over my shoulder on edge waiting for him to make a move. I walked right into Itachi, who was standing next to an opening in the rocks. Wait a minute there wasn't an opening before…or am I losing my mind? I closed my eyes confused. Water sloshed and I opened my eyes to see Itachi walking into the creepy tunnel. I hesitated but followed none the less and Kisame followed in and once he was in the outside view along with the light disappeared.

My pupils dilated consuming my iris allowing me to take in the minor lighting and let me see in the dark. Once I was able to see perfectly (which hadn't taken long) torch light sprang to life along the walls blinding me momentarily. I snapped my eyes shut waiting for the burned impression to fade from my eyelids. I opened them again to find Kisame and Itachi staring at me; I stuck my tongue out at them. Kisame huffed angrily like some impregnated pig.

Itachi ignored me and walked away, and out of habit (and Kisame's prodding) I followed him. He lead the way through the halls which as always I remembered like I had been here millions of times (old habit) I recounted each change in direction repeating the previous directions it was slightly robotic. He finally stopped at a small dark mahogany door opening it without a word. Kisame grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me through the door into the room. I flipped in the air landing on the ground and tumble rolled into a crouch.

"Don't leave this room," Kisame said laughing "not that you could anyway." with that he slammed the door cackling.

I jumped up running full force at the door slamming myself into the door hoping to catch it before they had locked it. The door glowed and heated up before electricity shot out of the door throwing me across the room into the wall denting the plaster and the wall itself. I blacked out for a second but woke back up the next. I shifted in the wall pushing myself out of the dent landing on the ground. Electricity sparked in the palm of my hand trapped by my sudden unstable telekinetic field. I shook my hand and then clenched it into a fist dispersing the energy. My muscles had a mini spasm before I was OK and slightly less electrified.

I sat up cross legged rubbing my back and my fore head dizzy from my shocking experience (and no I'm not trying to be funny). Once my I didn't feel so dizzy I stood up using the ground for support at first.

'OK they electrified the door' I concluded staring at eh door that now seemed perfectly normal. 'Well if I can't go out the way I came in I'll make a new way out.' I decided walking to the wall perpendicular to the wall, I tapped it, it was solid stone. I moved to the parallel wall drumming my finger on it, hollow, yes!

I pulled back punching the wall plaster flew as a spider web patter shot out along the wall in all directions. The wall glowed again I jumped back and to the right just as the electricity shot out of the wall blasting a hole into the other wall. I glanced at the hole hopefully but found only solid rock. So the electricity comes out when you try to break out. I kicked aside a chunk of rock sitting down losing hope on the "getting out" ifea. Then a spark of an idea came if I could confuse the room maybe I could get out, Wow I defiantly took quite a shock I'm trying to confuse a room.

I hopped to my feet looking for something, anything, to use as a distraction, but there was really nothing to use except a cot stuck into the wall. Wait that'll work! I grabbed the edge of the cot ripping it clean out of the wall, balancing it over my head. I walked to the center of the room sitting the bed vertically waiting for it to balance on its own. Once it did I stood back looking at the door attempting to aim it directly at the door's center. I aligned myself with where I had punched a hole into the wall the first time.

Once I was sure that everything was right I pulled my leg back and kicked the cot headlong into the door. Once it made contact I pulled back and punched the wall breaking a hole into another room. I slipped through the hole just as the bed flew into the wall covering the hole throwing me into partial darkness. I stumbled out of the hole into what looked like an actual room; there were two beds and two desks each occupying a corner of the room leaving the center completely opened. The floor was covered in parts, weapons, and clay like residue. Wow this was certainly interesting.

I looked around the room looking for the door but something sitting on the edge of one of the desk caught my eye. It looked like a ventriloquism doll, but once I got next to it I could see it was actually a battle puppet.

It was a small one unfinished a hand, eye, and leg were missing. The thing looked deranged its black hair was cropped short and was extremely untidy. A scorpion was engraved into its chin. I was about to touch it when the door knob turned and the door began to open. I jumped up on to the ceiling holding myself up in the corner.

"I heard Itachi-San and Kisame-San finally got back and they brought a new recruit, yeah." Two uh, guys walked into the room, one tall built and blond; the other was short and stubby with black dread locks. The blond looked at the wall I had busted in through and then "Sasori-Sama who broke our wall and your puppets?"

Then it finally dawned on me, the room hadn't been a mess till I broke in. Ha duh…OK yeah it was rather obvious I know. The short one stepped forward a sharp metal tail coming out from under his cloak. "That's the holding cell room Deidara-Kun go find Itachi and the others they should be with Pain-Sama."

"Sure Sasori-Sama, yeah" he turned glancing up at the ceiling heading for the door, my breath caught, he was just about to close the door behind him when he walked back in looking up again "Well this is interesting, yeah." Diedara said closing the door while still in the room.

"What Diedara?" the short guy, Sasori, asked turning toward the door also, he followed Diedara's gaze upward looking at me. "Ah, I presume you're the one that broke our wall." He said his tail thing twitching back and forth.

"Well just pretend that you never saw your wall or me for that matter." I said dropping down onto the desk. I glanced over at the door that Diedara had backed away from the back to Diedara.

"You won't make it, yeah." He said smirking down at me his ice blue eyes following me. My eyes narrowed as I slid off the desk to the floor. "What's your name, yeah?" He asked putting his hands behind his head.

I saw no harm in it so I replied "Kyoko"

I took a step toward the door Diedara didn't bother to move but he followed me with his eyes as did Sasori. 'Why aren't they attacking?' I took another step. I went to reach my hand back to grasp the door knob but something wrapped around me crushing my back. I gasped in pain glancing over my shoulder to find the little broken battle puppet wrapped around my waist like a little kid. Blue charka strings connected at random points to his body I followed them with my eyes to their source at the finger tips of the short guy.

Well I guess it makes sense a bunch of puppets normally meant a puppeteer would be present somewhere. I closed my eyes activating one of my personal jutsus allowing my body to melt into a sliver mirror like substance. I slid my body under the door frame reforming my body and a clone on the other side. I took off running for the exit or at least for a place to hide from crazy man eating puppets. I ran head long into some thing falling back onto my butt. A tall pale guy with white hair and a scythe towered over me.

"Who are you?" He asked putting the scythe at the base of my neck. I stared wide eyed as I went bleach white.

"We think that's the new recruit." Diedara said coming around the corner with Sasori.

"Oh well in that case," he pulled his scythe back putting it on his shoulder "pleasure to meet you." He said helping me to my feet "What's your name?"

I quirked an eyebrow 'If these guys aren't on some butthole dope, how does Itachi and Kisame fit in here?' I wondered to myself "Uh Kyoko…Kyoko Haruka" I said dusting my cloths off.

"I'm Hidan" he bowed slightly

"Deidara" I looked back at the tall blond.

"Sasori" the short guy said. I nodded to them, although I kind of already knew Deidara and Sasori's names. I just let that fact go.

"Did we all forget our names or something?" Kisame stepped up behind Hidan glancing over his shoulder. "What how did you get out?!" he yelled shoving Hidan aside to tower over me.

"She punched through our wall," Sasori answered his tail twitching slightly "quiet a remarkable feat."

"How the walls are electrified, there is no possible way!?"

"Please, don't insult my intelligence. Getting out of there was easier than getting past you in this hall."

Kisame gave me a questioning look that questioned my sanity "What are you talking about?" he asked crossing his arms smugly.

"The Fact That I'm standing right behind you." My clone solidified behind him.

My clone punched him forward as I dropped to the ground kicking his legs out from under him, sending him face planting into the ground. I swung my legs around at my clone who, caught me by my ankles and tossed me over Hidan. I landed on my toes in a crouch just out of everyone's reach.

"Wait!" my clone yelled just as I was about to take off at a run. I turned in time to dodge a punch from Itachi aimed at my face. His fist swished over my head smashing into the wall which caved in under the force. Itachi jerked his fist back out of the wall aiming a roundhouse kick at my stomach, which I blocked with my arms crossed over my stomach. The force of the kick sent me skidding across the floor smack straight into Hidan who snaked his arms around me locking me in a full nelson. I growled kicking out with my legs that were dangling well above the ground. I glanced around for my clone which Kisame had pinned to the floor with his feet and his sword at its neck.

"No offense or argument with you Hidan but get off me!" I growled trying to kick back at Hidan.

He laughed "Squirmy aren't we?" I growled. "It was nice meeting you Kyoko-Chan" Hidan whispered to me.

I felt my legs go numb before I couldn't feel them at all I spun my head around to look at Itachi who had a firm grip on my shoulder. My eye lids started getting heavier before eventually I could feel my body going into sleep mode against my consent. I fought against it at first but eventually I realized just how tired I really was and allowed myself to pass out cold.


End file.
